


Legally Bound

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Kate and Renee's first meeting (Renee pulled Kate over for speeding), Kate is in the cells for a minor crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legally Bound

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS OR A COMMENT]

"Detective Montoya! we have a high profile person in the holding cells, she's connected to the Waynes and she's asked to see you", Jim Gordon's gruff voice said in an urgent tone. "Ok Captain, do we have a name?, i generally like to know which rich kid i'm being falsely nice to" Renee's voice was full of resentment but she couldn't keep the slight intrigue out as she wondered which "rich kid" knew her personally. Gordon muttered a name as Montoya debated this so she didn't catch it, she slowly walked to the cells to see who it was. As Montoya entered the cell block, all the male prisoners were turned towards the cell which Gordon had stated was the woman's. After turning to the right door, she saw why. The woman was stunning, crimson jaw length hair and lips to match, she had piercing green eyes, the kind that seduced you from a mile away. Renee was caught off guard in her stare, "Kate?, what happened? You wanted to see me?", she knew she was stuttering but she couldn't help it, Kate Kane had that effect on her, probably on most people actually. "Hi Renee, yeah, i was gonna ask how you were and when i can get out of here? and..i miss you", there was a small smile on her perfect lips. Somewhere nearby a man wolf whistled, the women ignored it. "What exactly did you do? did you get in trouble just to see me?", Montoya frowned as she asked. Kate's face was smug as she replied "Would i do that? Detective? i got arrested for drunk and disorderly, i got hammered and walked home, kinda." a smirk spread across her face, Renee tried not to smile, it was difficult with how charming Kate was, even when she was trying to wind you up. "Well, since you've sobered up, we just need someone to collect you and take you home", she was back to being serious. Kate came closer to the door, Renee could feel her breathe prickle the skin on her neck, damn! how could she let Kate have this effect on her?. "How about it then Detective? wanna take me home?", she winked at Montoya and flashed her with a dazzling grin. "You know i can't Kate, it has to be a relative", As she said it Gordon appeared with a man in his 30s, "Mr Wayne here has come to bail Miss Kane out Detective Montoya, they are cousins after all", Bruce walked past Montoya with Gordon so they could let Kate out. "Thank you Captain, Detective. Kate, you need to stop getting in trouble, i don't need to be bailing you out all the time." His voice was stern, though he smiled at Kate as he talked to her. "If that's all, we'll be going, i'll make sure Kate gets home safe, thank you", even Renee had to admit he was charming. They walked out of the holding cell area together, all four of them, Kate was deep in conversation with Bruce, though she kept shooting looks at Montoya as she went, Gordon walked with Montoya behind them into the bullpen saying something about paperwork but Renee's attention was so wholly on Kate that she didn't hear a word. As Bruce walked towards the exit, Kate turned at the last second and Renee was once again hit by her beauty full on. She was absolutely stunning. Kate walked back to Montoya's desk and handed her a scrap of paper, "See you soon Detective, it was a pleasure", she turned and left with Bruce. Renee was left flabbergasted, clutching the scrap of paper tightly, after a minute she unfurled it and read Kate's phone number and address, definately one to call. She was distracted through the rest of her shift, so when 6pm rolled round, she walked the familiar path to her car automatically, without any thought. On the drive home Montoya took out her phone and input Kate's number, she hesitated before pressing "Call". Kate picked up immediately, "Hello? this is Kate, who is it?", her voice was as silky as before and Renee smiled to hear it. "Hi Kate, it's Renee, Renee Montoya from the GCPD, you left me your number earlier, i was wondering if you were in could i come round?", her voice was shaking with nerves as she asked. "Ah, Detective, of course, come over as soon as you can. See you soon", there was a noticeable pleased tone to her voice, Renee's heart hammered in her chest as she drove to Kate's apartment. At Kate's door, Renee knocked once before the door was opened, "Hi, come in Detective", Kate smiled at Renee, "Thanks, oh and it's Renee when i'm off duty, Kate". She walked in and Kate followed, closing the door behind her. "please, make yourself at home Renee", "Thank you". They sat on the sofa, Kate flicked on the tv, "you want a beer?", she asked, half getting up. "Yeah that'd be great thanks". She watched Kate walk into the kitchen, man she had a gorgeous body, her ass was perfect. Before Renee could look away, Kate was back with two bottles, she handed one to Renee who took it with a nod of acknowledgment. They both took a sip and looked at each other, "You ever get told how beautiful you are Renee?, you're gorgeous, too good looking for the GCPD, no cop's this good looking", Renee blushed, she'd never been complimented so much, it felt nice. She felt a damp patch develop in her underwear, all down to Kate and her compliments. She looked away in embarrassement, when she turned back to Kate, she found Kate had leaned in for a kiss, thier lips met and Renee was breathless as she met Kate's ferocity with her own passion. As the kiss grew even more intimate, Kate picked Renee up and wrapped the detective's legs around her waist whilst she carried her to the bedroom. Gently lowering Renee onto the bed, Kate broke contact only to unbutton Renee's blouse and bra, discarding them both on the floor, she asked, "Detective, do you carry cuffs on you?, i may need to restrain you for being unlawfully hot", she kissed Renee's neck, then all the way down to her belt line before adding "Never mind, i have my own", she was gone for a few seconds whilst she retrieved the cuffs, Renee went to get up but Kate pushed her back onto the mattress and cuffed her to the railings at the head of the bed. "Oh no detective, you're not going anywhere!", a cheeky smile played across her face as she undid Renee's trousers and removed them, once again discarding them on the floor, "Nice panties Renee", they were a lacy pair already damp with Renee's passion. Kate slipped a hand inside them and teased Renee's pussy, the detective let out a low moan as she shuddered at the contact, Kate pushed two fingers inside Renee and took up a slow and steady rhythm in and out. All the while Renee squirmed and moaned "Oh Kate, don't stop, it feels so good". Kate increased the speed of her hand until she felt Renee's release gush over her hand and the detective breathed heavily as she lay still. "Oh my god Kate, what have you done to me, i've never had such enjoyable sex", she was breathless as she asked. "Enjoyable? that's all? well we'll have to improve on that won't we?" Kate smiled. Renee went to get up, forgetting the cuffs restraining her to Kate's mercy. "Kate, let me out of these". Kate prowled up the bed towards Renee's face and kissed her hard, biting her lip, Renee gasped, "mmm..". "I don't think so detective, i'm not done with you yet", Kate grinned at Renee.


End file.
